Conventional residential and commercial oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for receipt of food items for cooking Access to the cooking chamber is generally provided through an oven door. Additionally, heating elements are positioned within the cooking chamber to provide heat to any food items located therein. The heating elements can include, for example, radiant heating elements, such as a bake heating element positioned at a bottom of the cooking chamber and/or a broil heating element positioned at a top of the cooking chamber.
Oven appliances typically also include a light positioned within the cooking chamber to allow a user to, e.g., monitor the food items in the cooking chamber during cooking operations. Incandescent or halogen lights are typically used for lighting an oven due to their ability to withstand relatively high temperatures. For example, certain incandescent and halogen lights, such as those used to light the cooking chamber of an oven appliance, may be capable of withstanding temperatures in excess of 900° F. These temperatures may occur during a “cleaning” cycle of the oven appliance.
However, certain incandescent and halogen lights can be inefficient and may have a relatively short lifespan. Accordingly, a lighting system for an oven appliance that could more efficiently illuminate the cooking chamber of an oven appliance would be useful. More particularly, a lighting system for an oven appliance that could reduce the frequency at which a user must replace a light source of the lighting system would be particularly beneficial.